Time of Destiny
by Jupitermoon
Summary: Serena is almost ninteen, and a big change is about to come up in her life. She must now fight for her title as Moon Princess, but can she pass the test? and if not, what will become of her fututre, and the ones around her?


I am going to make this short. My best friend helped me with this story. She wrote some, I wrote some. We both worked very hard on this, so I hope you like it! I don't own Sailor Moon, now...on with the story!   
  
A TIME OF DESTINY  
  
Serena woke up, and saw that she was late for school. "I'm late, Mrs. H is gonna kill me!" she said as she was getting dressed. "Mom, mom!" said Serena coming down the stairs. Serena was tripping down because she was putting on her socks. "Mom hurry, I need my lunch I'm gonna be late!"   
"Okay, okay, but Serena don't I recall you setting your clock an hour early so you would be on time?" Serena's mom was fixing her lunch while of coarse Serena was going out of her mind worry, trying to get her mother to hurry. "I'm gonna get a month of detention this time! I'm not gonna get to goof off, I'm not gonna get to read my comics, I'm not gonna get to go out with Darien, I'm not gonna get to do anything!" Serena was starting to cry.   
  
She was driving her mom crazy with all the crying. "Serena didn't you hear what I just said!?" yelled her mom. "Huh, what?" she turned to her mom. "Remember, you set your clock an hour early."   
"Oh, never mind then." Serena kissed her mom goodbye, and grabbed her lunch, and walked out the door. Her mother stood there, and sighed. "Sometimes I wonder about that girl." Serena stated walking down the sidewalk to school when suddenly, someone came up behind her. "Hi Serena." It was Melvin, the school geek. "Melvin, how many times have I told you not to seek up on me like that" Serena growled at him. "Sorry, so do you wanna come with me, and Molly to the science museum?" Serena was in no mood for him today. "Melvin, you know the answer to that. Besides, I'm going out with Darien tonight." Serena was now thinking about Darien. "I don't see why you like him so much, I could fix you up with one of my friends." Serena's fantasy was gone as soon as he opened his moth. "Melvin, no offense, but I would rather die than go out with one of your friends." He stepped back. "Okay, but you don't know what your missing. Lenny's a great guy, he's had a crush on you for a while now." Serena's face got pale all of a sudden. "Are you okay?" he asked. " I'm fine." She then walked away quickly. "Humph, I wonder if it was something I said."   
  
  
After school, Serena met up with everyone at the arcade. When Serena went to go play some video games, the others were planning her 19 birthday. "Okay, so how can we plan this?" asked Mina. "Just give her a cake, and she'll be happy" said Ray drinking her milkshake. "It has to be something special" said Darien. "Yeah, or she'll get mad at us, like she did last year" said Lita. "Did Serena say anything about what she wants for her birthday?" asked Amy. Everyone looked at one another. "Did she?" asked Mina looking at everyone. "I don't think so" said Lita. "Darien, why don't you go ask her what she wants" said Ray. "I don't have to, here she comes." Serena came back looking a little mad. "What's wrong with you?" asked Ray. Serena looked at her, and said "I losted every game." They were all were stunned. "Serena, how could you lose every game, your good at those?" asked Lita. "I was distracted" she said sitting down beside Darien. "What was distracting you?" asked Any. After she said that, Luna came rushing in. "Serena, I still need to talk to you" Luna said. "Her!" shouted Serena. "Serena!" shouted Luna as well. "Oh Luna go away, I want to spend some time with Darien" she said holding his arm. "Um Serena, I have to work tonight." Serena's moth dropped. "Your kidding me" she said in a low voice. "I'm sorry, it was last minute." Serena put her head down on the table. "Okay Luna, what is it?" she asked. "I need to talk to you alone." Serena got up from the table. "Alright, bye everyone." After Serena left, they all went back to planning. "Darien, did you really have to work to night?" asked Mina. "No, but if I told Serena, than we would never get anything done."   
  
  
Outside, Luna was trying to tell Serena something. "Serena are you listening to me?" said a very mad Luna. "What is it Luna?" Serena was a little mad that this cat kept yelling at her. "Serena, an old law saying if a princess is not trained to be more...well, like a lady, or in your case not an airhead, then she could never become queen." Serena had never heard that law before. "Luna, why didn't I ever hear this before?" she asked. "I couldn't of had told you until your 19 birthday." Serena was trying to think about this. "So, what kind of training is this?" said Serena. "It's training to become more like a lady, and to be more responabil as well." Luna was very serious when telling Serena this. "When dose this all begin?" Luna looked up to her. "Tomorrow morning." she said. "Oh, alright then...MORNING!!" yelled Serena. "Yes morning, don't worry, it wont be to early" said Luna. "If you say so." Serena knew she was going to regret saying that.   
  
Early the next morning, Serena was asleep in bed, when Luna walked in. "Serena." Serena was in a dead sleep, talking about Darien. "Serena, wake up!" She woke up as soon as she said that. "Luna, it's 4:00am, I was dreaming about Darien" said Serena in a tired way. "Serena, it's time for your training now" said Luna who was now sitting on the bed. "Where are we going to train at?" she asked putting up her hair. "You'll see when we get there." There was not to many people out yet, It was still early. "Luna, are we there yet?" Serena groaned. Serena was tired of walking, and wanted this to end. "Wear here" said Luna sitting down. Serena could only see an old tree, and a lot of open space. "Are we in the park?" Luna looked up, and could still see the moon was out. "Stay very still Serena" Luna whispered. Serena had a feeling that she should close her eyes. She did for a short time. When she them again, she was no longer in the park. She was back on the moon. The feeling she got being there, was like the moon was welcoming her back to the home she loved so dear 1,000 years ago.   
  
  
Serena turned around to ask Luna how they got there. Serena didn't see Luna the cat, instead she saw Luna the woman. "Luna, your in your human from" said Serena very surprised. "When I am on the moon, I can be either a human, or a cat." Serena was very confused, and was not sure what to say. "Why do you need to be in your human from?" was all she could say at the time. "There will be things that I will need to show you, that I can only do in my human from." Serena was beginning to understand this now. She looked behind her to see the Earth. She remembered how she use to sped time looking at the Earth all the time. Serena could see the ruins of what was once the Silver Millennium. Remembering the good times she had there. A tear slide down her check, she bushed it away. Luna could see that Serena was a little cold. "You'll get used to it." Luna looked off into the distance. "It wasn't always this cold." Serena turned to Luna, she looked like she was also remembering the past. "I know, I remember now."   
  
  
As the days passed, Luna was teaching Serena how to acted like a queen. Serena was not doing good. In fact, she was on the edge of failing. Luna, and Artemus were talking up in Serena's room, while Serena was having a snack in the kitchen. "Artemus, I don't know about Serena" Luna had worry in her eyes. "You mean she's not doing well" said Artemus. "That's exactly what I mean." Artemus shook his head in worry. "So, what are we going to tell her?" he asked. "The truth." said Luna in a stern voice. "Well, she's got to hear it from someone." Luna jumped off the bed, and stopped in the doorway. "I know, and it might as well be me." She was about to go tell Serena, when she saw her come up the stairs. "Here she comes." Luna ran back up to the bed. "Mom sure knows how to make a good lemon pie" said Serena liking her lips. "Serena, I need to tell you something" said Luna. "Oh Luna not again, please I'm taking a walk with Darien."   
"But Ser..." she was cut off by Serena slamming the door. Luna looked down. "Oh Serena."   
  
Serena began walking to Darien's apartment building. "I wonder if I should tell him about my training, I better not. Luna will end up telling them all soon." Serena came to the building, and went up to Darien's apartment. When Serena got there, she rang the bell. "Coming" yelled Darien. "Oh Serena, hi what are you doing here?" Serena's cheery smile suddenly when't to a frown. "What do you mean what am I doing here, we were supposed to be taking a walk, don't you remember?" she asked with hurt in her eyes. "Oh sorry Serena, I have a lot of things to do." Serena was starting to look very mad. "So your saying you did forget?" Serena could not believe that Darien would forget to go walking with her. "No, no, I was just caught up in everything" said Darien. Serena could not keep her anger anymore. "Oh just forget it Darien!" Serena said storming away. "Serena, wait a sec" Darien called out. "Save it Darien!" she yelled out. Darien when't back in side his apartment. "So, was she mad?" asked Ray. "I guess you could say that, but it was kind of hard explaining to her that I forgot while planning her birthday party." Darien sat down with the others. "Yeah, I guess you couldn't tell her that" said Lita. "Well, what do you think?" said Amy holding a banner that said "Happy Birthday Serena" on it. "Looks great, now lets think about what wear going to get her" said Mina.   
  
  
Mean while, Serena was very upset, and was walking home. "Why has Darien been avoiding me so much?"   
"I could have sworn I heard someone laughing." Serena stopped, and thought for a moment. "No it couldn't be, it just couldn't." Serena ran home crying. When she got home, her tears were dry, but Serena was still sad. She went up the stairs to her room to find know one other then Luna there. "Serena, are you okay?" asked Luna concerned. "Oh I don't know, it seems I don't know what to think" said Serena with her head hung low. "Well, do you want to talk about it?" said Luna sitting on the bed. "Um...well...you see I kind of got mad at Darien." Serena still had her head in her arms. "Kind of." Serena looked up at her, and nodded. "Serena, I thought you were going to take a walk with him." Luna jumped down, and went to Serena's side. "He said he was to busy, and forgot."  
"Did he say he forgot?" Serena looked up, like she just remembered something. "Well" said Serena. "So, you just assumed he forgot, well Serena maybe he was busy." Serena stud up, looking a little bit more happy. "Oh, I never thought of it that way." Luna shake her head smiling. "So go apologize." Serena was just about to do that when, she remembered something else. "There's something else" said Serena turning back to Luna. "What?"   
"I heard someone else in the apartment...a girl." Serena started to cry again. "Serena don't, your getting me soaked." Serena kept on crying. "Serena please...stop!" Suddenly, she stopped, and her mother came in. "Serena, what was that. Is someone else in here? I know I heard someone in here." Serena thought fast. "Huh..oh..that..was me.. yeah.. I was rehearsing for a play." Serena hoped her mother believed her. "Oh, well okay, but keep it down, sometimes I swear that cat of yours can talk." Serena, and Luna let out there breath. "Oh believe me, you don't know the half of it" said Serena looking over to Luna. "Hey."   
"Shut up Luna, I need to rest" she said as she fell on her bed.   
  
  
The next morning, Luna tried to get Serena up for her training. "Serena," Luna said softly. "Serena." The sleeping girl opened her eyes only a little bit. "Go away Luna, a queen in training needs her beauty rest" she said tiredly. "Oh Serena, that's know excuses, get up." Serena tried to go back to sleep, but in the end, Luna won. "Alright, alright" she said getting out of bed. "You try to get some rest around here, but no, the cat won't give it to you." Serena pick out some cloths, and entered the bathroom. "What's that girl talking about, she sleeps all the time" Luna mumbled to herself. "What was that?" said Serena running back in the room. "Nothing, nothing." Serena, and Luna approached the tree and Serena closed her eyes then teleported to the moon. Luna was in her human form like always.   
  
  
As they began training, Luna stopped Serena just as they were trying some new attack moves. "Yes Luna, what is it?" asked Serena out of breath. "Serena...I don't know how to say this but."   
"What." Luna looked up at the Earth. "Well, I'm afraid that you.. aren't.. doing to well." Serena was shocked at what she said. "Your joking, I've been trying my hardest." Luna walked over to her, closer for what else she had to say. "Yes I know you have, but it's states that if you don't pass before your birthday, you cant become queen. Also, if you don't try harder, you..cant.."  
"Out with it Luna!" Serena shouted. "You cant marry Darien," Luna said very fast. "There I said it, am I glad to get that off my chest." Luna didn't see the rage build up in Serena. "WHAT!" Serena's voice echoed over the vast nothing. "Serena I..." Luna put her hand on Serena's shoulder. The rage was now gone, replaced by sadness. "I'm so sorry I didn't try hard enough." She had tears in her eyes. She did manage to ask Luna one more thing. "Luna, why couldn't I marry Darien if I don't pass my training?"  
"Serena, Darien is the prince of Earth, and would one day be king. If you marry him, you would still be queen, and it dose not work like that." Serena was now understanding why Luna was pushing her so hard. "She wants me to be happy" she thought. When they got home, they when't right to bed. Serena was lying there thinking.   
  
  
  
The next morning, Luna was sleeping peacefully on Serena's bed. "Luna!" She shot up, surprised at the rude awaking. She looked up, to see Serena already dressed, and out of bed. "Serena, what are you doing up so early?" she said still in shock. "Luna, I have not tried very hard this past week. I now want to make it all up" said Serena with a big smile on her face. "I'm proud of you Serena" she said with a bigger smile on her face. Once they got on the moon, Luna started to teach her to act like a queen. Serena did a much better job this time. For another week, Serena did not see much of the group, she just trained harder. Serena did everything she was told to do in her training. Over the week, everyone was starting to notice how grow up Serena was acting. The day before her birthday, Serena, and Luna was just finishing up the last of her training. "Serena, I just want to say how proud I am of you, you have done everything right, and I think you'll pass your final test tomorrow." Serena looked at her, and smiled. "Thanks Luna, I couldn't have done it with out you."   
  
  
Later that day, Serena was walking down the sidewalk, when she saw Darien ahead. At first she stated to smile, but then she remembered what she heard at his apartment. "Hey, I haven't seen you for awhile, were have you been?" asked Darien. Serena looked up at him, she gave him a weak smile. "Oh, I just had things to do." She started to walk off, but Darien knew something was wrong. "Serena, you don't seem like yourself lately, is everything okay?" Serena wanted to tell him, but she didn't. "I just have something very important to do soon, and I cant keep acting like a kid to do it." Darien wanted to know what was going on, but he knew she had a lot on her mind, so he left it alone. "Darien, I need to go now, I'll see you later." Before he could say anything else, she walked away. After she left, Luna came up. "Darien, I need to tell you something."   
  
  
Serena whent down to the ocean to think. She looked out to sea, and was watching the sun set under the waves. Her golden hair blew gently in the light breeze. The light off the setting sun colored the sky a golden pink. Serena heard something behind her, she turned to see Darien there. "I know what's going on now" said Darien. Serena stared out to the ocean, with her back turned to him. "Then you know why I have to change." Darien got close enough to be next to her. "I know why you have been working so hard, but I don't know why you say you have to change." She looked up into his loving eyes. "Darien, we both know that I have been acting like a ditz ever since we meet, and if I want to be queen, or even pass my training, I need to change." Serena looked away, but he pulled her back to face him. "I want you to pass your training, but I don't want you to lose your happiness." They grew closer to one another, until they meet in a kiss. After a moment or two, they broke the kiss. "But I want be losing my happiness, as long as I have you." They both stud there, watching the sun, until it finally set over the horizon.   
  
  
Darien walked Serena home, and gave her a goodnight kiss. She was feeling better when she walked into her room. Luna was sitting on her bed looking at her, smiling. "Luna, how are you smiling?" said Serena still with a smile on her face. "Serena, I have great news" said Luna. "Well, what is it?" Serena was listening to Luna, while dressing in her night cloths. "Tomorrow morning, we will go to the moon so your mother can announce if you passed your training." Serena was surprised to hear that she would be meeting with her "real" mother after so long. Queen Serenity died 1,000 years ago when the Moon Kingdom was distorted. "When do I get to see my mother?" asked Serena. "Tomorrow morning, on the time of your real birth." Serena was filled with a new kind of happiness, the happiness of seeing her mother again. "I cant wait to see her again" said Serena. "I know Serena, I know." She went over to her bed and sat down. "Will everyone else be there?" she asked hopeful. "I'm sorry Serena they wont, but I did tell Darien to tell the others." She was a little sad, but she got over it. When it was time for bed, Serena could hardly sleep. She finally did, she started to snore. "When this is all over, I'm going to have to teach her NOT to do that" Luna thought to herself.  
  
  
The time came when Serena would see if she would pass her training she worked so hard for. When they got to the moon, what Serena saw surprised her. The once crumbled Silver Millennium, was now looking like it did 1,000 years ago. "Shale we go in now Princess Serenity?" Serena was so amazed at the Silver Millennium, she didn't even notice she was now Princess Serenity. "Yes, I think we shale" said Serena in a royal way. When they walked into the palace, she thought the palace would be empty instead, the palace was full of people. "Luna, where did all these people come from?" whispered Serena. "These people are the same people from the past 1,000 years ago." As they made their way to the thrown room, Serena started to remember more of the past. She could feel the warmth of the palace around her again. They entered the thrown room, and could see Queen Serenity sitting in her thrown waiting for her daughter to approach. "It's time Serenity, go on" said Luna with a smile. The people were waiting for her to go up. She started down. As she walked down, she was wondering what she would say, or even do.   
  
  
Serena stud before Queen Serenity with her heart pounding. Queen Serenity looked into her daughter's eyes. "Serenity, my have you've grown" said Queen Serenity. "I...I" Serena could not say much of anything. "It's alright Serenity, I have missed you as well." She smiled, and said "You have trained her well Luna." Serena turned around to see Luna right behind her, like she always was for her. "Luna, I thought you were staying behind" said Serena. "Of coarse not, I want to know if you passed your training." They both looked at the queen. "Well?" they both asked. "You have done well with your training Serenity, there is just one more thing you must to do." Serena looked up to her. "What?" she asked in a worried voice. "All you have to do is answer a question." Serena relaxed a little. "Is that all?" asked Luna. "Luna, don't say anything more" said Serena. "What's the question?" Queen Serenity looked at her with love in her eyes. "What would you do as queen to help, and protect your people, and the ones you love?" Serena didn't have to think, she knew the answer in her heart. "I would do everything I could, and then some to do what ever I could to help. I always have, and always will."   
  
  
Queen Serenity looked proudly at her daughter. "Very good Serenity, you have passed your training." Serena ran up, and gave her a big huge. "Thank you" said Serena tears starting to build in her eyes. "You should not be thanking me, I was only the finale judgment, it was Luna who trained you." Serena let go, and turned to Luna. "Your right, thank you Luna." She went over to her, and hugged her. "I couldn't have done it without you" said Serena. "Serenity, it's time to say goodbye" said Queen Serenity. "Already, we just got here." Serena looked around to see all the people were gone. "Oh Serenity, you belong on Earth now, by passing your training you will soon become queen of Earth. You will always be apart of the moon, and the moon will always be apart of you. You need to be with the people you love." Serena knew this, and it was time to go back. "I understand, I will miss you." She gave her mother one last huge. "You wont have to, I'm always with you." Serena went back to Luna, and took one last looked at the great queen of the moon. "take care of her Luna." Luna nodded her head. "Goodbye sweetheart." With that, Queen Serenity along with the Silver Millennium disappeared. Serena looked at the ruins of the great kingdom. "It's could again Luna." She went over to her, and put her hand on her shoulder. "Lets go back now Serena."   
  
  
It was about 7:00 when they got back. "Lets go tell Darien about you passing your training." When they were out side Darien's apartment, Serena rang the bell. "Serena, didn't you see the note?" There was a note on the door, Serena read it. "It says "go in." They went in, and it was dark. "Hello?...Darien?" Serena turned on the lights, and when she did..."Surprise! Happy Birthday Serena!" yelled out everyone. "You guys remembered" said Serena very surprised. "Of coarse we did meatball head, we have been planning this for weeks" said Ray. "Ray, I don't think we can call her meatball head anymore" said Amy. "Darien told us about your training" said Mina. "So did ya pass?" asked Lita. "With flying colors" said Serena. "No way, you passed your training on being a lady?" asked Ray in amazement. "That's right Ray" said Serena smiling proudly. "Darn, she gets to marry Darien" thought Ray to herself.   
  
  
  
After the party, Serena and Darien went for a walk down on the beach for a moonlit walk. Serena told Darien everything that happed to her up on the moon. "I'm glad you passed, I'd hate to have to marry someone else" said Darien in a cocky way. "You wouldn't marry anyone else besides me would you Darien?" she said smiling. "No, of coarse not." They walked farther down the beach, hand in hand. They stopped to look up at the night sky. The stars were like diamonds in the moonlit sky. The full moon was the brightest thing in the night sky. It seemed brighter now of all nights. Serena felt warm in Darien's arms. "Darien." she asked softly. "Yes my love" he said. "Would you have given up your title for me if I hadn't passed my training?" He pulled her closer to him. She could hear his heart beat. She knew it only beat for her. "In a heart beat." The moon shown apone the two loves kissing in the moonlight. In the sky, Queen Serenity was watching over them. "I'm always with you Serenity, always." She disappeared into the night sky.   
  
  
  
THE END 


End file.
